The present invention provides a cordless remote controlled burglar proof device, particularly one with a transmitter to trigger an alarm. The transmitter has a reed switch and a magnet to be installed at door/window frame and door/window wing respectively. Movement of the magnet from the reed switch can trigger the transmitter, alarm will be given or lighting device will be turned on as soon as the receiver receives signal from the transmitter for the purpose of burglar proofing or sounding an alarm.
Generally, ordinary burglar proof device installed at doors or windows can detect displacement of door or window and sound an alarm accordingly. The triggering element is usually a microswitch which has its contact at different positions with the movement of the door/window wing, and an alarm is connected to one of such positions. In other words, a microswitch is used to trigger alarm circuit. However, the conventional burglar alarm devices still have the following defects:
(1) The microswitch is a mechanical element. It will lose its efficiency or have a delay action after prolonged use.
(2) It is a very hard to conceal the wire between a microswitch and an alarm. Furthermore, wiring always distracts from the esthetic qualities of indoor furnishing.